


Lives Flipped Upside Down  - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Sherlock (TV), St Trinian's (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock braves going back to St. Trinian's to get Kelly's help with a case. During the course of the case Sherlock finds a young girl to mentor, Kelly has to return to the life she gave up and Annabelle has to make a choice as to just how far she will go to keep her girls safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives Flipped Upside Down  - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> I created this illustration for the WIP Big Bang story, [Lives Flipped Upside Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1086331/chapters/2185346), by afteriwake.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2011/08/15/article-0-0D6ED1FB00000578-972_634x424.jpg)  



End file.
